


Paint My Dream

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, fili and kili are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atomized sent a prompt:<br/>Person A is at college, has some free time, finds a quiet spot to curl up and take a nap. When they wake, they find Person B, an art student, drawing them (without asking permission first). You choose where it goes from there.</p>
<p>While I didn't stick exactly to the prompt, you get the idea.<br/>This is also going to the FiKi December Challenge over on Tumblr.  You should really go give it a look.  There's all sorts of spiffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atomized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomized/gifts).



Kili had been running ragged all over the campus. He had meetings with his advisors, guidance counselors, professors, and study groups. Not to mention having to take mid-term exams and quizzes. Plus he had that lab in microbiology he had to make up, since he was sick the first time around. It’s no wonder that he was utterly exhausted.

Now he was tucked away on the third floor of the library, curled up in a window seat. This was the floor where no talking was allowed at all, so he was hoping to catch up on some of his studying.

The silence and the warmth from the sunlight coming through the window, combined with his lack of sleep, all ganged up on him. He dozed off with his back leaning against the window case, pillowed on his backpack.

***

A few hours later, he woke up feeling much more refreshed, but a little harried. He didn’t study like he wanted to. Well, maybe the nap would help him concentrate and stay awake, since he’d have to stay up late now.

He hurried to gather his things together, when he noticed a sheet of paper on top of his pack. He hoped it wasn’t a reprimand from the librarian for something like snoring. He unfolded it, and was surprised to find a drawing.

It was unmistakably him, leaning back in repose, eyes closed and one arm supporting him. There were sketches of fauns and satyrs in the background. There was a figure facing his direction, too. He couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be male or female. It had long blond hair, but the face was turned at such an angle it was difficult to glean any information. The artist had put painstaking detail into Kili’s portrait, though. Along the bottom, in beautiful handwriting, was the caption:  Botticelli, _Venus and Mars_

Kili wasn’t sure how he felt about waking up to find someone had drawn a portrait of him. Even so, he folded it carefully and tucked it away into a folder. It was beautiful and he wanted the chance to look at it more.

But for now, he had to dash or he’d be late for labs.

***

Mid-term exams were done, the all night study sessions could be dialed down, and he had caught up on his labs. Kili was happy but exhausted still. There were two reports coming due within a week, and he had to get ready for a quiz. He decided to study in the library again. He hesitated on the stairs leading to the silent floor before hurrying up. Who knows? Maybe he’d be able to find out who his mysterious artist friend was.

He settled into the same window seat as before. This time, he look a good look around. No one screamed “art student” offhand, but then again what was he expecting? Someone carrying an easel and prowling the library looking for sleeping models? He shook his head with a little huff. Whoever it was, it was probably something done on a whim. Kili would never find out who did it.

So many days without proper rest or food was taking a toll, though. He really did try and study for his quizzes. Despite his best effort, he dozed off before the middle of the first chapter.

***

He didn’t sleep as long this time and woke up groggy. After rubbing his eyes, he sat up. A piece of paper fell from where it had been resting on his chest. He plucked it from the floor, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his artist had left him another drawing. In this one, Kili was shirtless and reclining on a bed. Two dark black wings spread under him in contrast to white sheets and a red blanket covering his lower half. This time, the blond figure was leaning over his sleeping form, holding a lantern of some sort. Kili didn’t know anything about art, but the warmth and depth the lantern gave to the drawing was amazing.

Kili leaned closer, but the only features he could make out on the blond was a strong jawline and a prominent nose. Maybe there was a hint of blue eyes, and maybe a beard, but that may have been his imagination. This time the caption said: _Cupid and Psyche._

He looked around, and saw no blondes at all, strong jaws or not. It looked like he missed his chance to catch his artist again.

***

The next time Kili went to the library to study, he went to the silent floor again but stayed out of the window seat. He had fortified himself with an energy drink and a coffee before going to study. He was determined to catch the artist in the act.

It was starting to get a little weird. Did the artist wander around until they found sleeping people to draw? It may be stupid, but Kili hoped not. He hoped it was something special the artist did for select people. Not just anyone he came across that happened to be napping.

At first, he kept glancing up, hoping to catch a glimpse of his artist. As time went on, he looked up less and less, though. Maybe he missed his chance today. Maybe the artist passed his classes and had no more need of the library quiet rooms. Maybe they found a more interesting subject than Kili. He got a little cramp in his stomach from that. He didn’t want to admit that it was disappointment.

Finally he put all thoughts of his artist to the side. He needed to finish this lab report and be ready to input the data by next week. He bent his head to his studies and tuned everything else out.

When a folded sheet of paper dropped onto the desk, it startled him. He jumped, and looked up to see a blond man standing there with a smile on his face.

Kili recognized him immediately. Even if all he saw in the drawings were half faces and odd angles, this was the other man in the drawings. He blurted out, ”You!”

At least half a dozen people shushed him, including the blond. Kili blushed, but it isn’t stop him from grabbing the artist’s wrist and giving him a big smile. He had questions, but before he could talk again, the blond gestured to the paper on the desk.

Kili reluctantly let go of the blond so he could open the folded paper. This time, Kili wasn’t in the picture. It was a drawing of the café across from the library. The blond was in it, sitting alone at a table set for two. He was looking hopefully out of the window, like he was waiting for someone. The caption read: _Dinner at 7? My treat!_

Kili frowned, and pointed to the bottom of the paper. The blond returned the frown and looked confused. Kili handed him a pen, and mimed signing the bottom of the drawing. With a look of understanding, the blond signed the drawing. _Fili._

Fili handed the pen back, and gave an expectant look. Instead of trying to find paper, Kili just grabbed Fili’s wrist again and scrawled his name across the palm of Fili’s hand.

After taking his hand back and smiling at the name there, Fili pointed to the paper again. He pointed to the caption, then to Kili and shrugged. When Kili nodded, he gave a wide grin that showed off adorable dimples. Kili felt his stomach swoop at the sight.

Fili got a sheepish look and waved at the pile of books in front of Kili in a motion that was meant to encourage Kili to study more. Kili nodded, but tapped the drawing, then tapped his wrist and held up seven fingers. Fili gave another wide smile – those dimples were going to be the death of Kili – and nodded.

With a wave, Fili nodded again, and then left the library. Kili watched him go with a dreamy smile. He looked back at the drawing before starting to throw his books into his backpack. He wanted to get changed and cleaned up before meeting Fili for dinner.

He had a feeling that, if nothing else, this dinner was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
